Drabbles for a Dove
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A set of drabbles A-Z surronding Dante and an OC of mine for a future fic. This set of drabbles or the related fic as nothing to do with Blood Defense or any of its related universes.
1. Chapter 1

A is for Angel

It was a toss up to the rest of the world has to which one she actually was but she was more of an Angel then a Devil.

B is for Bastard

He would admit that he was a Bastard, but he wasn't that much of one to touch the girl even at the legal age of eighteen, no matter what the sexually deprived people of the town thought.

C is for Creature

The creature that tried to take her throw the mirror was hideous and she was horrified to find her scream stuck in her throat till her wounds opened.

D is for Devil

She guess she should be sad that even as a half-devil she still had more faith in him then in most of the humans of the town, but she wasn't.

E is for Eternal

The look of peace on both their faces was eternally captured in a photograph.

F is for Fair

Her fair skin seemed to turn into the color of his hair as he watched the blood come in rivers from the wounds and he couldn't seem to be able to stop the blood flow, no matter how many green Devil Stars had placed on her.

G is for Green

Her green eyes could match the green of the Devil Stars.

H is for Hot

He shouldn't be finding this so hot he thought, when she, under possession of a Succubus, started to make out with him on the couch. He allowed a brief moment of pretending before exorcising her of the thing.

I is for Incest

The results of her conception meant jack shit to him, all that mattered was how she lived.

J is for Joy

Her laughter after so long assured him things would be fine.

K is for King

He was king of nothing but her heart.

L is for Love

You can't help who you fall in love with for it knows not of the boundaries set forth by the human race.

M is for Mistress

The Devil Arms bowed to her has their Master's beloved and vowed to defend her for all eternity.

N is for Night

He held her while the night gave way to Dawn and it was finally over.

O is for Open

P is for Promise (ties in with Statue)

The statue wouldn't release her until it had extracted Dante's oath to protect her.

Q is for Queen

When he saw her from the window of the high building she looked like a queen locked away from the rest of the world.

R is for Rest

She had to move her text book from her lap so that he could rest his head in it.

S is for Statue (ties in with promise)

She was found hidden by a statue of a warrior angel.

T is for Time

Without him by her side time seemed to go on and on like the sky.

U is for Undergarments

She refused to show the others what Dante had gotten her for her twenty-first birthday, which just happened to be blood red lace undergarments.

V is for Virgin

Neevan laughed softly when she stood over the human girl's sleeping form and KNEW that he wouldn't be interested in her; Ebony and Ivory laughed right back at the demonness when he took her virginity when the girl turned twenty-one.

W is for Warrior

She blushed when he whispered his body wasn't just made to be a warrior.

X is for Xanas

She stared out into space while she combed her hair, wondering what life would be like had she been normal.

Y is for Young

He told himself she was too young for him, eighteen years younger, but his heart didn't seem to want to listen.

Z is for Zoo

The class had gone on a field trip to the zoo and she had snickered when the lioness had smacked the lion when he had gotten fresh.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis – The young master had proved himself to obtain her, he truly is his father's son. She would whisper to him knowledge and advice to him in his younger years to help him get stronger. He no longer needed her advice in fighting, so now she gave it to him in life.

Agni – The mistress was kind, and balanced the master very well in personality. She had gone through much for a human, so though she wasn't a fighter by any means, she had strength and she backed down from no one.

Beowulf – The son of the traitor's mistress, was haughty and stood down to no one. She was annoying and very much like Sparda's mistress. Why did the unworthy ones always find the most troublesome human females?

Cerberus – Mortals used to fear him, they still did though for a different reason, though they did use his weakness of bread against him on occasion. Before his master, the half-breed pup, would give him pizza for guarding the store; now he was given pizza for guarding the mistress and the younger pup. That was a far more worthy cause then his previous job of guarding the tower.

Ebony – I like the Mama, Papa brought home. She likes us and doesn't get jealous when he handles us like the red headed succubus did, Papa sent her away with Aunty. Papa wants Mama to give him a child from her womb. Mama is afraid she will be like her Mama, but Mama is Mama and not her Mama.

Gilgamesh – He was used very much the same as the older Devil Arm, and yet he had far more contempt for the master. The mistress was a far kinder mistress then his former one.

Ifrit – He was a demon of passions, everything he did was passionate. His master was the same way when he felt strong enough about something the passion of doing it was overwhelming. Be it on the lazy side when he wasn't interested.

Ivory – She, like her older sister, liked the Dove, their Mama. Mama was golden and kind. She had thanked them one night in the silence for protecting their Papa. But he was their Papa. Why wouldn't they protect him and they would help him protect their Mama too.

Lucifer – The mistress was a pretty little thing, young and pure. One that any demon worth a grain of salt would want to try their hand at corrupting and the demon in the master was no different. He saw it rear its ugly head from time to time when it wanted to dominate and brutalize her. The master had incredible control not to let it.

Nevan – She would not admit to being jealous of the mortal woman, especially a rather plain one compared to her own beauty. She wasn't jealous, but she was furious. He had chosen a mortal woman over her, much like his father before him. She hated the so-called Dove and she hated her even more when he banished her from his sight for the sake of his precious little Dove.

Pandora – She had several secrets locked inside of her, many her former master would not want to get out, but now she had a new master and some of his secrets he didn't seem to care about getting out, such as his infatuation with the Dove.

Rudra – He and his brother had not met someone who was worth of their allegiance since Sparda. Now they had found two, who were both a far more worthy cause then any door.

Rebellion – The old master, Lord Sparda, had meant to give him to his youngest son when the time was right. The right time had come much too soon for his liking. He done his best to protect the boy, who was now no longer a boy by human terms, and his father would be proud of the man he had become. Perhaps, he would be even more proud that he found a suitable mate in the Dove.

Sparda – He approved of Lord Dante's beloved she was a Golden One, much like his name sake's, although only the Golden One of his former Master Sparda, this one was no hunter she was however strong.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis – The gun was large and pulsed with a life all its own. Its human form was beautiful, in a deadly huntress sort of way and her eyes made Mika uncomfortable. Which made sense since sometimes her own eyes did the same thing to the she-devil.

Agni – The twin swords amused her to no end with their bickering and random and often useless conversations. More then once in a second Dante had yelled at them for talking to much. Still though she felt safe knowing the twins were guarding her, no their daughter.

Beowulf – She got the feeling he didn't like her at all. Call it a hunch and she knew the only thing keeping him from coming after her was Dante's will and the threat of no longer existing

Cerberus – The legendary three headed dog in his dog form reminded her of a Doberman on steriods. He would accompany her wherever she went if Dante didn't and was a loyal to the both of them. He allowed her daughter, Eve, to pull at his ears and climb all over him without snapping at her. Whether he did this out of pure affection or because he knew Dante would kill him for it was up in the air.

Ebony – She was very fond of Dante's hand made guns. They were so childish in their human forms and clung to the two of them while chattering in their human forms. Ebony though was insightful in a way that at times was rather uncomfortable. She was the oldest of the twin guns and showed it by sometimes bossing Ivory around.

Gilgamesh – He was very much like Beowulf, although she got the idea he didn't hate her and she wasn't as nervous around him as she was the other one. She wondered why this one didn't seem to mind her like his counterpart did.

Ifrit – Dante was rather fond of this Devil Arm, and Mika could see why he made for an excellent sparing partner and could lay waste easily when their was need for it and no time to waste. She had to admit that he did look good with it.

Ivory – The two girls called her their mamma, and she guessed it was because their pappa, Dante, brought her home with him one day. Ivory was the youngest and was the shyest though Mika got the feeling she knew far more then she let on.

Lucifer – This demon made her feel far more uncomfortable then any of the others ever did. She almost got the feeling that it was reaching out and brushing against her, it seemed especially fond of her hair. Dante eventually sealed him permentaly in his Devil Arm form whenever he wasn't in the shop with her.

Nevan – She knew the she-devil hated her. It was obvious everytime they looked at eachother, she was sorry in the end that Dante banished her from his sight after Nevan went too far, but grateful. It was a pity that Dante had to lose a loyal Devil Arm because the sucubus could not have what she wanted from him.

Pandora – The female was wise and held many secerts at her fingertips. It was hard to say what the cost would be for keeping them from the world. But Mika knew that known of the secerts between her and Dante would be let out. The she-devil wouldn't let them leave her eyes or her box.

Rudra – He balanced his brother out and when combined the two brothers made for an unstopable force. They had told her they had gaurded a door and had been lonely until their new Master, Dante, came along and beat them, now they had something more worthy to guard their mistress and the little princess. She noticed Dante smirking at this.

Rebellion – Dante's most loyal sword and companion. She was indebted to this one several times over, him and the twin girls, not only for saving her but for saving Dante as well. She had gotten used to his sword form after awhile and now, in its awakened form she wasn't even phased by it. Although the intruders that broke in certainly where in for a surprise when he started to sing.

Sparda – The sword that was named after his father, how curious she often times got the idea that Sparda himself was in the sword. She wondered if Dante knew and if so if that wasn't why the Devil Arm never took on his true form.

Author's Notes: Probably should have gone in the last update but oh well.

In regards to the Devil Arms I have this idea that they are somewhat like the Zanpakuto from Bleach in that they have their weapon form and their human form with personalities all their own.

Dante's handguns I see almost like Maru and Moro from Clamp in that while childish at times are also very wise and since they look so young its almost disturbing to a degree but since Dante and Mika adore them so much it doesn't really bother them.

Cerberus sorta seems like he'd have a big Doberman form when he wasn't in his true three-headed dog form or weapon form. For some reason I also kinda like the idea of him being good with kids and even being fond of them. Even though he finds Dante annoying at times for his cocky attitude he is still loyal.

The swords of Dante seem almost like they would have more mentor or father personas especially Sparda, its possible that the sword as Sparda himself inside it or part of Sparda while Rebellion might be someone that respected Sparda enough that he would have gone with him and then died and turned into a sword or turned himself into a sword for Sparda's use before his death. The twin swords almost seem like they would be younger/older brothers to Dante because the three seem to semi-bicker whenever he uses them. They also seem to have honor and all things considered since when they first meet Dante they wanted to entertain him.

Beowulf and Gilgamesh in regards to these two I seem to see Beowulf as someone who serves Dante unwillingly but has to because Dante beat him, he does however hate it and he is loyal because Dante threatens him with non existance, and he fear non existance more then anything. Gilgamesh to me seems like someone who would except Dante as his master and serve him without question because his former master, Echinda used him to power her children.

Nevan is pretty self explainatory if you ask me, but even though Dante flirts with her he won't sleep with her because she can either kill him or weaken him and in his business he can't risk being weak. Plus there's that whole she had the hots for his dad and chances are still does and just sees him as a replacement since she knows she has no chance of getting together with Sparda.

Artemis nothing comes to me for this at the moment, same with Pandora and Ifrit though I think they are self-explainitory.

And yes I know some of them aren't technically Devil Arms but oh well.


	4. House With a Picket Fence

Some of the drabbles that take place after this come from prompts from an challenge I don't remember who's challenege so if anyone remebers that would be great.

Mika used to imagine she'd get married, have kids, live in a blue house with a white picket fence and a few pets. That was in her childhood before her mother tried to kill her and she ended up living with her uncle while her mom was put into a mental health facility. Now, the blonde is older and wise enough to realize that the only blue house she'll ever have is the doll house her uncle made for her with white trim and balcony, which is as close to a white picket fence as she'll ever get.

She's back in medical school now, with a few pets, somewhat married, and no house with a picket fence in sight. The fairy tale house is no longer part of her life dreams for her future. She's learned it is not important what your house is that your family lives in as long as your family lives in it.


	5. Dreams

When she opened her eyes again she was back in Eden, this turn of events had happened so often it no longer amazed her. She stood there for a moment breathing in the scents, that despite contrasting blending together beautifully, and taking in the sight of a garden, whose beauty was unmatched in the most beautiful landscape painting. She started walking down the now familiar path to the middle of the garden to the grandest and oldest tree where the Serpent was waiting for her. He was waiting for her, slithering his way along the branches of the Tree of Good and Evil, she paused under its massive branches and watched the Wise Snake slither its way down to her.

"Hello Dove" he hissed.

"Wise one," she greeted.


	6. Kiss

Mika's experience with kissing boys was small and none of them had made her go weak in the knees. She wasn't even sure if such a thing could actually happen outside of movies, romance novels, and lies girls told their boyfriends to make them happy. That was then, this was now. Dante had his hands secured around her body to hold her up while his mouth was busy thoroughly ravishing her own. The girl's body was humming in pleasure and the moans she was letting out were giving vocal proof of that. He was purring as he trailed his mouth down to her neck and then up to her ear.

"Baby," he purred, against her skin. "Don't tell me you've never been kissed."

"I've been kissed!" she protested, as a blush blossomed on her face and she looked away before adding. "Just not that well."

"Well," he chuckled, bending over her for another go. "Let's make up for lost time."

The young blonde opened her mouth to respond when Dante latched onto her mouth and resumed kissing her, this time employing better use of his tongue. The soft moans coming from the girl caused him to chuckle against her mouth and maneuvered her body to bend over backwards, while she braced herself against the desk with her hands before slowly laying down on the hard wood.


	7. Family

Both of them had messed up families, his brother tried to kill him for power and her mother tried to kill her because she couldn't handle having a child of incest any longer. Perhaps that was one of the reasons they were attracted to each other, being screwed over in the healthy family department tended to leave you emotionally damaged. She had no idea what a healthy couple was supposed to act and be like, save for what she saw in the movies and read in her romance novels, and the closest he came to a healthy relationship with a woman, that wasn't platonic, involved wearing a condom when he screwed them.

That is why they were winging their relationship. They are doing the best they can, despite the fact that their relationship as a small chance to actually work out. But that don't care that their families screwed them over for the most part or that the chance of their relationship succeeding is none existent all they care about is that they are in fact trying. Tomorrow the entire thing could blow up in their faces, but that is tomorrow and they will deal with it then, this is now and they are enjoying their now.


End file.
